Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2+3(4t+1)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 + {3(}\gray{4t+1}{)} $ $ 2 + {12t+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 12t + {2 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 12t + {5}$ The simplified expression is $12t+5$